


Reoccurrence Doubled

by Exaigon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Abrasax Family, Angst, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Outer Space, Reincarnation, Reoccurrence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exaigon/pseuds/Exaigon
Summary: Two Abrasax reoccurring on the same planet, during the same century. OR Harry gets abducted by aliens. Crossposted on FFnet





	Reoccurrence Doubled

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is also on FFnet as 3 chapters. I decided to combine them all here. :)

He stared at the screen in anguish. The ringing continued on and on without end. For just a moment he let desperation and despair take hold as he slammed his hand onto the small comms board. The ringing stopped.

This was the second attempt to get through to his father since the beginning of the attack but it seemed the man was too busy.

Valern wasn’t stupid. The assailants were not taking hostages. He would not survive this encounter. The teen had hoped… had needed to speak to his father one last time. Their last argument had not been pretty, resulting in him stowing away on this ship actually, but he did not want to die angry. He did not want his father’s last image to be of him as a screaming child throwing barbed words into his face with little thought to the pain they were causing. He didn’t want to… die without a proper goodbye.

A message it would have to be. No matter how much he wanted the comfort of seeing his father’s face in his last moments… at least he could give him some peace. It’s what he, himself, would have wanted if the positions had been reversed. With shaking hands he dialed the screen again, opting for the video message instead of calling. The screen flashed blue signalling the beginning of recording.

“Father.” It came out so weak and pitiful he had to pause and choke back the bubbling emotions in his throat. “Father, this was not how I wanted things to turn out. And on my Birthday too,” here he gave a tremulous smile trying for humor that was eluding him. “I’m still absolutely furious with you but… I wanted to say goodbye-”

An explosion rocked forward throwing the brunette forward into the wall. The ship’s alarms could be heard blaring loudly through the door now that their shield had been penetrated. With weak arms and a shivering body, the brunette pushed himself back, holding his bloody nose in hopes of getting it to stop.

“Definitely not how I thought this would go,” he mumbled pitifully, turning his soulful green eyes back to the camera. “I thought I could turn on the screen-”

Another explosion, closer to his secluded hallway in the storage area.

“”I thought that I could look at you and blame you for my death just like hers but I can’t. I’m not even looking at your face and I still can’t do it.” He wiped his nose on a sleeve ignoring the blood smearing into the beautiful blue fabric. It’s not like he would care if it was stained in a few minutes. “I know I’m not gonna make it.”

He choked up again and the tears he had been holding back fell down his ivory cheeks. His chest rumbled and Valern let out an ugly sounding sob. “I’m sorry, Father! I’m so sorry,” he babbled repeatedly thinking of nothing else he could say.

His cheeks were flushed, eyes red and puffy and dammit he hadn’t cried at the murder but he could cry now? Valern was strong, the first born pride of his father and he always strove to prove that man right. Now he was just a pitifully squalling babe in the face of his death. He was a disappointment. He should man up and stop repeatedly sobbing and apologizing…

Another explosion rocked the ship, throwing the teen forward again. For just a moment he let himself lie on the floor in a heap of fear depression before shaking it off and forcing himself back up into the view of the camera. There was one last thing he needed to say.

“I don’t want to die,” he croaked. “We had all the time in the world and now I’ll never be able to use it! I c-can’t… I l-”

The side of the ship blew open and Valern was unceremoniously sucked out into the void to suffer a long slow, freezing suffocation.

* * *

 

The transmission continued on for a few minutes showing the ship spinning in a straight circle. Every few moments Valern’s body was in view struggling until after three rotations it stopped moving and was starting to bloat in the negative space.

Balem stared at the screen in shocked horror. He had been so busy searching for his son that he had missed his last calls; his final words left in a message. The eldest Abrasax sibling felt his already broken heart shatter, then freeze. He turned to his attendant and spoke in his whispering voice, murderous tone weaving through his words like water, “Find him. Find my ship. And the aggressors. I. Want. Them. Dead.”

Less than a day later, the wreckage had been returned to Balem’s ship and the crew’s bodies had been successfully sent to all of the grieving families. Valern now rested in a glass coffin, vacuum sealed for preservation. Titus and Kalique stood beside him once more. Two Abrasax dead within a week. One of the elder generation and the other the youngest.

“This is too cruel,” Kalique muttered tearfully, a hand permanently covering her mouth to stifle sobs. “He was so young, not even in his prime to use Regene…”

“Have you no tears to spare for your child, Balem,” Titus queried. Though it was a cruel way to phase it, he was honestly curious about his elder brother’s dry eyes.

“Titus,” Kalique exclaimed in shock. She patted him just a little too harshly on the ribs in reprimand.

Balem made a choked noise, turning his siblings attention onto him. He was the eldest, the strongest… but this was his child. “He… was too young. Valern did not deserve this…” He wanted to cry and scream, yet his eyes were as dry as the desert; burning with heat, no moisture to be found.

“We will all miss him brother. He was quite the young man to be proud of. Your future progeny will have a hard time matching his strength and genius.”

It was supposed to be a consolation but his sister’s words were all the more cruel for it. Valern had been a happy mistake by a girl seeking to gain longevity through his family. Though he accepted responsibility for his rash actions, taking the babe, the mother was spurned. Balem would have no more children, for he would sleep with no one else. He had learned his mistake the first time and though it had given him his precious child, the heartache was not worth it. Even if he did decide to have another heir, he did not think his shattered heart would be capable of providing the love a child should need to grow. Balem could be greedy, heartless, and youthfully reckless but he could not deprive a child of such a necessity to their growth. Especially one of his own.

But this he would not voice to his brother and sister, instead settling for a simple, “Indeed.”

* * *

 

“Cedric!”

Harry shot up in bed, panting and heaving, his arm outstretched as if he could save the other teenager from certain doom.

“Shut up, Freak! If I hear you one more time-!”

The wizard shuddered, pulling his ragged blanket about his shivering sweat-soaked form. It had been a while since he had dreamed about Cedric. It was just as pleasant as it had always been with a bit of Sirius thrown in there to give it some spice. With a tired sigh he plopped back down on the squeaky mattress and thought about the end of his sixth year. Dumbledore was dead and Snape was a traitor. The Order had yet to say a word to him, his friends included and wasn’t that a familiar situation, and he was still trapped in this Dursley be damned house.

“Ugggh…” He was never gonna fall back asleep without slipping into nightmares and Uncle Vernon had been keeping well to his word since last summer. It would be better if he left the house for a walk.

With a sullen sigh the teen pulled himself out of bed, ignoring the chill, and made his way over to Hedwig’s cage.

“Hey girl. I’m gonna go on a walk… wanna sneak out with me?”

The beautiful snowy owl gave a low warble and nibbled on the bars of her cage. Harry grinned and released the lock. The window was opened as quietly as he could and the two were off. Harry had become quite good at scaling his way down the side of the house and it was used to his advantage whenever he could. Hedwig circled above until his feet hit the floor and then she took off to hunt. The teen grinned at his accomplishment. Screw being tired, escaping the Dursley’s had always given him a thrill.

Twilight was upon Surrey as the young wizard meandered down the street, staring at the beautiful sky. The view was better at Hogwarts but Surrey still beat out London and Diagon Alley. Much less pollution to worry about blocking the stars.

Harry paused, thoughts interrupted, his ears straining. There was a faint whirring sound, as if from a machine, above him. That… was not exactly normal. He scanned the stars again, straining his seeker eyes until they caught the anomaly. There was a shimmer like someone under a disillusionment charm and it was slowly moving down the street towards him. Brooms did not make whirring noises…. So what?

The whirring grew a bit louder, Harry turned and sprinted without thought. Only machines made noises like that and wizards were definitely not advanced enough to hide a giant machine in the sky. He’d never really thought about the possibility of aliens, even with the UFO hype Dudley once went through, but what what else could it be? Muggles didn’t have cloaking technology, he didn’t think. Whatever it was, it was probably bad news and with his Potter luck… he tripped over the curb.

With a few choice curse words and a painful tumble, Harry rolled to a stop in front of Miss Figg’s house on Wisteria Walk. A few of the cats and kneazles that were roaming around were spooked when he landed in their territory. Some ran, others turned to hiss but they were easily ignored. They wouldn’t attack unless someone hurt them first so Harry brushed off the dirt and grass, wincing at the missing skin on his elbows and knees, and took off down the road again. That whirring had yet to stop.

A few minutes later he was at the same park the dementors had attacked and he veered for the tunnel only a few hundred meters away. If it was an alien ship, it might not fit… he hoped.

There was a whoosh of displaced air behind him as he sprinted to the closest safe spot he could find. Heavy thumps followed soon after and then he was being chased by whatever the hell they were because the noise they were making was definitely not human. Because, of course they’d get out of the machine.

All he remembers next is a whine in his ears, an impact on his back, and white spots clouding his vision. His body ached something fierce after falling to the hard concrete once again. He started floating face down because he could vaguely see the orange flickering lights on the floor and was immobile. It was terrifying and no matter how much breath he sucked in it was never enough. It felt like his chest was going to explode-

“Hey. Calm down kid. We just need to check something, then you’re free to go.”

Could a heart stop beating out of sheer surprise? Because it sure seemed as if Harry’s did.

“Is it a match,” the same voice asked, sounding farther away.

Those same clicking, gurgling noises of the aliens was the response.

“Well waddya know? Titus is gonna be real pleased-”

There was an almighty screech and the sound of scrabbling on the ground. Harry fell with a thump, letting out a groan at the pain. That was three times now in one night he’d hit the bloody concrete. Cursing and screeching filled brought him out of his momentary misery and he flipped over onto his back to assess the situation. Hedwig was swirling through the air, looking like a goddamn goddess in the tight space of the tunnel as she dive bombed the grey creatures that were most definitely aliens; looking almost exactly like some movies portrayed them to be. They were clinging to the walls and springing at the owl trying to grab her as she pulled off some, frankly, beautiful maneuvering tactics.=

Off to the side, shooting red blasts of light out of a gun he’d never seen the like of before was a human male wearing a heavy leather jacket and some funky looking cargo pants tucked into knee high combat boots. He was a rough looking guy with a spattering of scars across the right side of his face wearing a closely shaven black beard to match his cropped black hair. That must have been the guy that had spoken before.

Oh, how he wished he could use magic right now! It would bring all three major groups in the wizarding world down his head, though, and while he’d appreciate help from the Order he did not need Death Eaters and the Ministry getting involved. The holly wand was regretfully slipped back into its holster on his forearm while he pushed himself up.

Hedwig screeched as a red blast clipped her wing, allowing one of the grey aliens to run its grubby three fingered hand along her side. Harry jumped up with another burst of adrenaline. He was not about to let his owl get injured protecting him! He wasn’t losing another friend!

“No! You leave her alone! Hedwig!”

He bodily threw himself against two of the leaping aliens, and gross their skin was as rough as sandpaper, knocking them away and giving his bird the time to right herself before she hit the ground. Instead she was able to land on her feet and raise both wings threateningly while letting out hisses he had never heard from her beak before. The human took aim and Harry sprang again, taking the full brunt of the blast and landing right next to his closest friend. It was shockingly painful and definitely what had hit him before.

“Dammmit kid! What the hell!?”

“Leave my owl alone,” he grunted, pulling Hedwig closer to his body to shield her. She was quite reluctant to put her wings down but slowly gave in to the calming feeling of Harry’s fingers running down her back.

“Seriously? You have an attack animal? Ugh. My life just got harder. Alright boys, bag him and the bird. Try not to injure them, hm?”

Harry glanced up, head shooting around wildly to try and keep all of the aliens in his sight. “You said you would let me go!”

“Did I? Ah, my bad. I would’ve let you go if your DNA didn’t match. Sorry kid! But don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll be treated like royalty where we’re going,” the man grinned as if he had told the funniest joke in the world.

The wizard’s struggles were useless in the end.

* * *

 

He was not expecting to wake up in a suite.

After being forced onto the small alien ship and being held in a cell while they launched into space, Harry had given up hope that he could escape without magic. He was going into Outer Space! What was he supposed to do? The journey, if it could be called that, lasted about three days. Three days of limited food and water, trying to get Hedwig to calm down because she couldn’t eat any of the food or drink the water and she still felt threatened, and trying to ignore the stares from the aliens. It was absolutely exhausting and he fell asleep to the whir of machinery that had become constant since his capture.

Then he had awoken in a magnificent suite, Hedwig perched by his bedside. The whole experience was surreal. The window looked out upon millions of stars, none that he recognized from Earth sadly, and it was a breathtaking view but also extremely disheartening. How was he ever supposed to get home? Even with magic he didn’t know ways to travel so very very far. Stars were supposedly millions of years away according to muggles, he didn’t even know how these aliens had traveled so far so quickly. Wherever he was, he was screwed.

A few days passed without laying eyes on his captor, though he had met the alien lady that reminded him of a goat. She always brought him food and was quick to assure that ‘Lord Titus’ would talk to him soon. He did appreciate not being isolated completely but he would rather get this whole thing over with, whatever it was.

And wasn’t that one of his main problems? Harry had absolutely no idea why he had been kidnapped by aliens, other than something matched. For all he knew he was gonna be married away to some ugly blob or something because he matched it’s taste. Not that that was very realistic but still… The uncertainty of this situation was killer. His stress levels had gone through the roof and the wizard had taken to pacing through the three rooms that made up his suite. He knew exactly how many steps it took to get from the kitchen, to the living room, to the bedroom.

He’d also tried to escape. Big ships had to have escape shuttles, right? He could push randoms buttons and hope for the best or something. It would be better than being stuck and doing nothing. But the large metal door, the only thing in the suite that was not opulent, refused to open. He didn’t even know how to open it anyway. It wasn’t like normal doors; there were no handles or anything that looked remotely like a control button.

The aforementioned door suddenly opened with a hiss and he came to a startled stop in his pacing. He was three steps away from the kitchen so he spun all the way around to face his ‘guests’. Instead of goat lady, in walked a man that could rival Cedric for his sharp features and soft skin. He was much tanner than the elder boy was, though, and walked with an exaggerated air of arrogance. It reminded him of Slytherins, not a particularly good impression to give. Harry distrusted him just on principle.

“Ah, Harry Potter, my attendant has told me much of you.”

There wasn’t much to tell. At least the wizard didn’t think so. He’d only given his name, refusing to talk about anything else, even Hedwig.

“Like what,” Harry grunted.

“You’re a smart boy. A little brash and foolhardy but hefty with caution in the situation you are in. You also have a lovely species native to Earth that seems a pet to you.”

“Right… Who are you?”

Harry had a fair guess it was the lord guy but Hermione was all about gathering information before jumping to conclusions. She would be so proud of him now.

“Ah, of course. I skipped the introductions. My apologies. I am Titus Abrasax. You are my biological nephew.”

Wait, what?

* * *

 

Titus didn’t even fight to keep the predatory grin from his face. The boy, Harry, was staring as if he had been caught in the head beams of a tracker ship.

First, he had planned to convince Jupiter Jones to marry him in a few days when he got his hands on her and now he had Harry Potter to hold over his brother. It was a beautiful coincidence that all lined up to present the perfect opportunity to give him all the Abrasax inheritance.

The boy shook his head in denial. It was a slight movement but it only brought Titus amusement.

“I’m sure you’d like to deny it but my agents were sent out with your DNA specifically. You see, you are what is called a Reoccurence. Your DNA has reoccured exactly as it once was.”

He let that information sink in.

“You’re saying… I’m a… reincarnation?”

His green eyes made for an unnervingly blank stare. It wasn’t an expression he remembered seeing on Valern’s face so it made it much easier to separate them. This wasn’t the boy that he had played with so long ago. They may be biologically the same but their experiences were completely different. It would be easy to shove him in Balem’s face.

After his son’s death the eldest sibling had practically shut off all emotions and focused on the progression of the Regene, which had admittedly gotten so much more potent. Having such a cruel reminder of his son should throw him off his game enough to give Titus an advantage in the battle for inheritance. Of course, marrying Jupiter would negate most problems but Balem would still be a thorn in his side. Harry should fix that rather quickly.

“In simple terms, yes.”

“Do you think I’m bloody stupid! That stuff doesn’t happen,” he growled, but there was a hesitancy in his tone that betrayed his words.

Titus’ grin grew. “I told you I had proof, didn’t I? I even brought the paperwork here for you to review. It has all the proof you need.”

“Why… what do you want with me?”

Titus laughed. “You are a smart boy. I won’t lie to you, Harry. You are the son of my elder brother, but you see… he was the one that killed you in the first place. And now he’s producing terrible products by wiping out planets of people and I’m trying to stop him.”

* * *

 

Harry gaped. His outlandish thoughts weren’t even close to what was actually going on. This was terrible! If Titus wasn’t lying then… there was a man wiping out bloody planets! And he was somehow related to this murderer. That was actually almost like being related Voldemort, except worse. It made his stomach turn and bile rose in his throat. Then there was Titus and he was already getting a headache from deciding whether to trust his word or not. Sirius had had the whole wizarding community against him and he’d been innocent in the end. So without all the facts he wasn’t going to just straight up trust this guy and coming off as a Slytherin wasn’t helping his case any.

“That still doesn’t explain why I’m here.”

“I suppose it doesn’t. You see, Balem, your father-”

“He’s not my father! You’ve already said I’m a reincarnation,” Harry interrupted, crossing his arms over his chest.

Titus didn’t look particularly pleased at the interruption but he continued anyway, “Biologically you are the exact same as you were before so he could still be considered your father. But if you wish for me not to refer to him as such-”

“I don’t.”

“Very well,” the man said sharply, his grin diminishing. “Balem has no heir and as far as I’ve seen he will not be having another one. I would like for you to get into his good graces, become his son again-”

“No.”

Now the man was outright frowning. “You’ve yet to hear the entire plan.”

“I don’t care. I don’t like you or trust you. You dragged me off my planet into some distant space, away from my family and friends and expect me to cozy up to a madman? No! Bloody hell no!”

Titus drew in a sharp breath before releasing it slowly.

“I’ll give you some time to process the information you’ve been given. I’ll be back tomorrow to see if you are more reasonable.”

The paperwork was dropped off on the table next to the couch.

Harry snorted, keeping his stiff posture until the door had closed with a woosh behind the crazy man. Then he backed into the wall and slid down to the floor, bringing his arms to wrap around his legs.

How in the world was this his life?

Tears were pricking the corner of his eyes and his head thumped on his knees. Why was this his life? Every year things had only gotten progressively worse! Soon enough he was going to end up dead and alone in the cold embrace of the stars.

It was probably hours later, if the painfully stiff feeling of his muscles was anything to go by, when the goat lady stopped by to drop off his food. It roused Harry out of a sleep he hadn’t even known he’d fallen into. When the wizard raised his head to look around he could feel the way his hair stuck to his face and his skin stretched against the salty tear tracks. It took a few moments of staring at the food on the table next to that terrible folder before his brain kicked in and actually recognized it. Normally he would have left it but his stomach had other ideas and gave an angry growl.

Hedwig, who flew in from the other room, landed on the couch and gave a curious hoot. Of course, she was hungry as well.

With a weary sigh, Harry pushed himself up, stretching out the soreness, and made his way over to the shaking little box next to his plate. A second after opening it, the mutant looking mouse was out and across the room with Hedwig tracking it with her beautiful amber eyes. She would catch it on her own time so his attention turned back to his plate. It looked like a cut of some meat on a leafy spread, with some ‘fruits’ and ‘vegetables’ he’d had before. It looked extremely unappetizing at the moment.

“What do I do, Hedwig?” His misery was easily heard.

The snowy owl warbled and Harry took it as a sign to continue. “This… this man has taken us from Earth but he’s kept us fed and in good living space. But we didn’t even see him until later into our stay and then he comes in with this stupid story that I’m the son of… of a m-murderer! He kills planets, Hedwig! And, supposedly, biologically I’m related to him! And Titus is trying to stop him but he needs my help… and oh Merlin what am I supposed to do?

I could help save millions, Hed, but I don’t know anything! What if this another Sirius situation? I would never forgive myself…”

There was a sound of flapping wings before his companion landed lightly on his shoulder and started preening his hair in her own form of comfort. The wizard gave a tremulous smile and wiped at the fresh tears, being careful not to dislodge his friend.

“You’re right. I’ll do what I can to get information before making a decision. I’ll just have to convince Titus that I agree to his plan…”

With tremulous fingers he opened the damning evidence.

* * *

 

A few hours later and he still couldn’t understand how his DNA matched completely with the picture staring back out at him. It was his face, his eyes, but fuller and brighter. Definitely healthier than him. What he had learned about genetics on Earth, though, should have invalidated what Titus was saying; what these papers were saying. No human should ever have the exact same DNA because everyone had different parents and even the way you grew up was supposed to change the way your genes activated and deactivated specific traits. Like Harry had glasses because of poor eyesight but Valern had never needed them. Everything he had talked about and researched with Hermione in an effort to relate muggleborns with purebloods wasn’t making sense with what was sitting in front of him.

With a groan he dropped his aching head into his hands and sank back into the comfort of the couch. It had occurred to him that all this information could be falsified. Harry wasn’t book smart but he wasn’t stupid either and he had never seen any of this stuff getting put together. But what reason would Titus have to make this elaborate ruse? He couldn’t prove that this was true but he also couldn’t prove it was false. No matter how much he remembered about DNA, he was not an expert on the matter.

Merlin this felt like first year again; trying to figure out all of the mysteries behind the third floor corridor and trying to put false reasoning behind why it was all Snape’s fault. That year had taught him the lesson of making assumptions with dangerous information could lead to death. Now he was all alone with no help from Hermione and Ron and it was bloody terrifying.

He was at the mercy of this Lord Abrasax and he didn’t seem happy with Harry denying anything he was saying. If Harry outright rejected this information it could get him killed but it also didn’t mean that it couldn’t be useful… like when he found out about Sirius.

Ugh, he wished he could stop thinking. His headache was only getting worse, reaching migraine levels, and he was starting to get nauseous. Why did this have to be his life?

Suddenly, a thought jumped out at him. He still didn’t think the DNA thing was legitimate but if that really was picture of Valern Abrasax then there was too much of a coincidence in looks for them not to be related somehow. Considering they were millions of years from his planet, and Valern was likely the same… something weird was going on and he doubted it was related to genetics. For now though he would seemingly accept this information and see how things went from there.

A few days later, the teen was pacing furiously. Where the hell was the bastard? He had said ‘tomorrow’ so where in merlin’s beard was he? It wasn’t easy to keep track of time but it had definitely been more than a day. Harry had made his decision but the more time he spent stewing locked away in his prison, the more time he had to contemplate all the problems that could happen. He’d always been more of the impulse now, suffer consequences later type of person so this was wreaking havoc on his psyche. How could Slytherins deal with all the outcomes and paths they had to plan for? It was terrible.

The more he paced, the more frustrated he was making himself. He knew this, but Harry couldn’t help it. There was literally nothing else for him to do but listen to the satisfying thumps of his heavy stomping echoing through the suite as he simmered.

He was not expecting the explosion that rocked the entire room. Hedwig squawked, launching into the air to gain equilibrium as the wizard was sent tumbling forward into the back of the couch. A loud crunch followed and blood gushed from the rather large cut on the bridge of his nose. Harry whimpered and pulled himself up to clutch the couch with one arm and his nose with the other. His reaction saved him from another mishap when an even bigger explosion rocked through the area.

What was happening? Why was the ship being attacked? Was it… Balem? Some space pirates?

The ground started tilting and the furniture was sliding towards the wall before it suddenly stopped and everything stilled. Hedwig was circling as much as she could, letting out stressed screeches every now and again and Harry had to carefully pull himself up. The taste of blood wasn’t especially appealing but he hadn’t been able to stem the flow with his hand. Instead he pulled his shirt over his head, balled it in his hand, and placed it gently over the cut, hissing in pain at the contact.

And that was how he stayed, curled up against the back of the couch, until a furious looking Lord of the ship stormed in.

* * *

 

Upon seeing the pitiful picture the teen made, Titus sucked in a sharp breath and let it out slowly. Finding Harry had been a bigger boon than expected. With Jupiter now escaped with that annoying mutt; and oh how he rued forgetting about those damned boots, Harry was the only option left to take out Balem. Unfortunately that now left the problem of getting the inheritance back from his ‘mother’. Another death should take care of it but it was likely going to be a lot harder to accomplish than he hoped for.

“Harry.”

The child glared.

“I apologize for not coming as I said I would. As you can tell from the recent explosions, there were a few problems to take care of.”

Slower than he would have liked, the pale hand shifted the cloth over the bottom half of his face enough to talk. It revealed a startling amount of blood streaks going down his neck leading to a scarred torso he was not expecting to see. There were old burns, long thin silvery marks covering his right side, and what looked like a puckered puncture mark covering his right forearm. A rather disconcerting sight, if Titus was being honest with himself. Regene didn’t allow for old wounds to stay on the body… and this boy was too young to have experienced what those scars suggested.

“Right,” the boy murmured, “and what exactly was that?”

“That was an attack to break a prisoner out, unfortunately. I became a bit preoccupied dealing with the prisoner before her rescuer came and broke my ship. I am glad you were not injured beyond repair. A bloody nose we can fix quickly.”

Harry pulled the shirt down exposing the large gash and Titus barely withheld a flinch. That might be a bit more difficult to fix unless he used his own beauty products on the boy after the healing. He would, of course, seeing as he needed him in his good graces now that Jupiter Jones was gone. After staring for a minute, Harry saw fit to grace him with red stained teeth in a snarl. It did a rather good job of unstunning him.

* * *

 

Harry looked in the mirror with disbelief. In less than a day the cut had been healed and the scar mostly gone with the help of some beauty products. What kind of weird magic was this? Was it even magic?

The tan skin barely gave way to a very small silver line on the bridge of his nose, closer to his nostrils which thankfully saved him from any broken cartilage. All in all, the wizard was impressed with what these alien muggles could do. Maybe he could get away with a few things without getting caught out? Because he would prefer not to be experimented on if these aliens weren’t open minded.

“You are back to your usual self I see,” Titus grinned arrogantly.

“I guess,” Harry replied pushing the mirror away.

“No need to be embarrassed you know? You have a handsome face!”

“Sure. Now how are we going to… introduce me to… F-fath- him.” He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t call a possible murderer his father. He already had a father anyway, one that died for him instead of killing him.

“It is fine to call him Balem for now. You are a stranger until you gain his approval. Now, the quickest way to do this is to learn Valern’s habits.”

He gaped.

They didn’t have a lot of time Titus had said. Balem was likely to pull a move soon on Earth and they needed to be there to stop him. So while the ship sped in the direction of Harry’s galaxy, where the murderer was staying at the moment, the teen was put through his paces. The goat lady, whose name turned out to be Famulus, was a harsh taskmistress making sure he memorized every habit and got each one right. First, Valern scratched his wrist when he was nervous or anxious. That one was easy to remember and even do as Harry usually scratched his palms.

Second, was another nervous tic that was developed after Balem tried to break the scratching habit. Valern resorted to chewing the inside of his cheek. That one was a little more difficult because Harry had never done anything like that before. He’d made himself bleed a few times already by biting a little too hard when his cheek was caught too far in between his teeth. It was more painful than the wizard had expected it to be but with Famulus staring him down and Titus checking every now and then the pain just had to be ignored. Not that he was a stranger to that…

Third, was a happy tic. Harry had no real reason to smile but even when he did on Earth he didn’t think his nose scrunched closer to his eyes. He’d had to resort to using a mirror to know how his face felt when he had successfully gotten the expression. Famulus was not happy with how his eyes looked when he forced that smile, though, she said they glowed in an almost anger; not surprising but not helpful. Eventually she gave up and the moved onto the fourth habit.

Fiddling with his fingernails he was bored. Harry had learned growing up with the Dursleys that fidgeting would mean the belt. Stillness in boredom was now so ingrained it was not so easily overcome. Goat lady decided to install a camera in his rooms to come in and berate him when he didn’t fidget with his fingers, and he was extremely rankled about the lack of privacy he would have for the next few days but he couldn’t fight it. He held no power in this forsaken ship and it was rubbing him the wrong way. He was becoming increasingly irritated at being trapped in his rooms, with no privacy now, with no escape route and no power. At least he had a little bit of information provided but it was crumbles compared to the whole biscuit he was missing. This whole situation was a lose-lose for Harry but he had to go long with it. What else could he do but try to flee and die in the vacuum of space? Which the idea terrified him. It was a rational fear to have but this probably went more into the territory of phobia whenever he thought too deeply on the possibility of dying out there with the stars.

“I’ve already told you that it was legal! Everything was consensual and yes, I will go to the court to prove it.”

Harry perked up at the sound of Titus. He wondered who exactly he was talking to. He bit the inside of his mouth a little too roughly and flexed his fingers to hold back the wince. Forcing himself into these stupid habits was getting tiring.

“Yes, yes. I’m just warning you that it’s gonna cause a fuss if you go anywhere. Now hurry up will ya? I do have other high profile clients to cart around.”

The teen stifled a snigger. He could only imagine the sour look on the Lord’s face. As soon as the door started to open he straightened up and started picking at his fingernail, cleaning out nonexistent dirt, and smothering his smile.

“Here we are. Harry, this is Garren, our shuttle for today since my ship is still… under reconstruction.”

No apology for disappearing for forever, again. What a stuck up ponce. He may look like Cedric but Titus reminded him more of that Zabini Slytherin that hung around with Malfoy sometimes.

“More like arrest,” The diminutive man snorted. He looked to be around the teen’s own height with long elven like ears, more like fantasy elves than the House Elves he was familiar with. His silver hair started from his eyebrows and gave his amber eyes a more feral look. Harry also swore there were fangs in that delicate looking mouth. “I’m surprised they’ve even let you move your ship anywhere, let alone closer to Earth.”

“Right. As it is we have no time to discuss the why’s. We need to get into Jupiter’s atmosphere-”

“Wait Jupiter as in the Gas giant? The one that is supposed to have extremely toxic gas?”

Titus turned his irritated glare onto Harry. “Yes, boy,” Harry almost flinched at that word, “That is where Balem is. There is a way to get passed the gases but it’s not entirely easy unless you have the facility helping. That is where Garren comes in. Now come along we need to be moving. Also put this on.”

“But what about Hedwig,” Harry protested just barely stopping the brown cloak from smacking him in the face. He couldn’t just leave her on this forsaken ship in hostile territory. If things didn’t go as planned they might even try to use her as a hostage or something!

Titus twitched and let a long breath out from his nose. Garren grinned at Harry and gave a sharp come-hither gesture with his hand. “Bring her,” the elf replied amusedly. “If what I’ve heard from Vox is true she’ll do just fine as long as she’s with you.”

Who the hell was Vox?

“He’s the mercenary that picked you up, now hurry up. Best not to irritate the Lord Abraxas too much,” Garren guffawed.

Harry gave a start at the answer. He hadn’t realized he’d said that aloud. The teen would have to watch his mouth and reactions carefully if he was going to pull this off; whatever _this_ was.

Hedwig wasted no time in swooping over to his shoulder when he called her. She settled easily, being careful of her claws as always, and the party was off. With the adults longer legs it was slightly difficult keeping pace with them but he managed well enough. Unfortunately this didn’t leave a lot of time for him to look around at the grandly decorated hallways dotted with those plain metal doors. Titus was most definitely an arrogant Lord with the opulence that he decorated with, though. A few turns later, and a slightly out of breath wizard, they reached a dimmer hallway, with grating as the floor instead of plain metal or wood or tile, and plain metal everywhere making up the walls. It was a stark contrast from the previous decorations and threw Harry for a bit of a loop. There was no time to recover however as Titus practically smashed his hand down on a pad and the large and heavy metal doors wooshed open in front of them.

“In,” came the abrupt command and Harry scuttled inside and found himself in the cockpit of a ship. It looked almost the exact same as Vox’s, except there was no prison cel;l instead there were two seats up against the back wall meaning this ship was smaller. The sharp dull metal gave the whole thing an ominous feeling as his gut shifted uncomfortably. “Quit standing around, Harry, sit and buckle up. And put that cloak on would you,” Titus said as he shoved the boy forward.

Harry stumbled to a seat making sure Hedwig caught her balance before he roughly dragged the unassuming cloak on and sat and stared at his lap. How in Merlin’s name was he supposed to buckle up? He looked up to try and copy Titus but the man was already buckled. Garren passed them both and sat in the pilot seat, the buckles forming out of nowhere to cross over the man's chest. As he started flipping switches and pushing buttons Harry began to internally panic.

This was all happening too fast! He’d only been taken from his home less than a week ago and now he was on his way to confront his supposed biological father about mass-murdering planets because his younger brother was trying to stop him for reasons he didn’t know. The churning in his gut grew exponentially as the ship whirred to life and Hedwig shifted to the backrest of his chair, her talons digging into the softer material for better grip. Harry scratched at his palms as he tried to figure out how to put the seatbelt on, only barely remembering to switch it to his wrists.

* * *

 

Titus let out another unbecoming explosive sigh and leaned over to Harry’s chair, pressing a small hidden button on the side to allow the belt to fasten the child to the chair during their flight. Honestly, Harry was nothing like Valern but then he saw things like this, the wrist scratching and crinkles around the corner of his eyes giving away his extreme nervousness, that brought back flashes of his nephew. He had truly cared for Valern then and had been extremely upset at his death, not that he would have showed his siblings. So working with Harry had been easy in some ways but also extremely difficult as he could not stand to be around the boy most of the time. The startling differences hurt, but the even more startling similarities burned.

But he couldn’t afford to think of that now. He had plans to complete and older brothers to topple… and little fake nephews to keep from having full blown panic attacks.

* * *

 

The whole ride was a near disaster. As soon as they pulled away from the main ship the problems started. Police ships, or whatever they were called, started to surround them. Garren had given a booming laughing and flipped a few switches. Harry had no idea what it had done but the larger ships had started to swerve and scramble around each other. Then the elven alien had hit the proverbial gas full throttle. From there it had been a space chase of near epic proportions, to Harry at least, as they dodged around asteroids and entire planets to lose their tail. While Harry normally might have enjoyed such a daring escapade, the teen learned very quickly that he didn't enjoy not being the one in control. He’d come close to puking several times and his wrists and palms were near to bleeding with how hard he was scratching. Just to save himself later pain he’d resorted to clenching his fists instead, the blunt nails not able to do as much damage this way.

“Finally,” Titus breathed softly as the ship came to a slow halt.

Harry shuddered in relief and glanced out of the main windows to gaze upon the swirling red gases that made up the surface of Jupiter. The tension in his shoulders released but the knot in his chest only tightened.

“Well, what are you waiting for?”

Garren  snorted. “Patience, Lord. This ship can withstand some of the gas but we need a vortex to open for us if you wanna make it all the way to the facility. Ah there we go. There’s one forming now see.”

Harry could see. A darker spot of red was growing wider and wider the surrounding gas being pulled into it’s swirling current. It was almost hypnotizing to watch until you were sent hurtling straight into it. Then it was just bloody terrifying.

* * *

 

“Brother! You cannot do this.”

The eldest sibling gave a put upon sigh as if he was dealing with a very tiring toddler that was throwing a tantrum. Not too far from the truth in the teen’s opinion.

“It’s already been done. Now get you gone Titus. Mayhap a night in the holding cells will keep you from trying anything else foolish.”

It was strange hearing someone talk in a thin whispery voice and pull it off so well. Voldemort certainly tried but he always sounded strained and half maniacal. But now Harry was stuck with crazy potential planet murderer because Balem was smart enough to have his brother dragged off immediately before the man could even open his mouth and try anything. The man on the throne was also not what he was expecting. Where Titus was gold and Adonis, Balem was Silver and Dracula. He was very thin but still intimidating in his own Lordly fashion. He did it much better than Lucius Malfoy ever could. The sneer on his lips was much subtler but ever more potent as he turned his attention to Harry.

“And what riffraff has my brother brought to me now?” Harry sorely wished that Garren hadn’t blasted back off into space as soon as they were off the ship. This man was actually really frightening when his attention was on you. “Well? Pull down your hood, intruder.”

Oh right. Titus had pulled it up right when they’d gotten off of the elf alien’s ship saying something about a surprise. Slowly he reached up and pulled the hood down to his shoulders. He could see the moment the man recognized him as the whites of his eyes grew bigger. A moment later he stood from his high backed throne like chair and stalked over to the poor shivering wizard.

“Fat-”

“Do NOT say a word!”

Harry’s mouth slammed shut immediately. With how whispery Balem’s voice was he had had the inane thought that he never shouted. That obviously was not true.

“Just what did my brother think he was trying to do,” Balem demanded as the man’s right hand came up to clench around Harry’s jaw painfully. Harry’s hands automatically came up to try and tug it away but it didn’t budge. “WELL!?”

Harry grit his teeth and ground out, “He wants to stop you from murdering another planet.”

A smile had never looked so much like a predator about to eat his prey before.

“Is that what he told you child,” he cooed. “What did he promise you, hm? Riches? Power?”

“A way home. To my planet that wouldn’t be destroyed!”

“And just what planet are you from?”

Harry hesitated. He didn’t exactly want to give this man any fuel to fan his flames and he still had his hand clenched around his jaw. “Earth.”

He hit the ground with an ‘oomph’, his jaw throbbing and neck sore from the sudden jerk. He looked up blinking tears from his eyes and righting his glasses. The view from this area was exquisitely beautiful. The red hues threw a menacing cast to the factory like spires in the background. It was also a great color on Balem but Harry would never state as such and really he had no idea where the thought came from so it could shove it. The man didn’t need to be anymore foreboding than he already was.

“And just what did he think he would gain from bring you here, hm?”

Harry pushed himself up and glared into the glacial green eyes of his apparent biological father.

“I don’t bloody know, okay! I was taken from my home and told the bare bones of a situation and I don’t even know if it’s true and I just want to go home!”

“What did he tell you?”

“That you murder entire planets and even killed your own son, which is me? Which bloody stupid! I don’t know you and you don’t know me. I just want to go home and you need to leave my planet alone!” And there goes his mouth. Where’s a filter when you need one?

Balem’s mouth twitched into that predatory smile as his eyes crinkled with rage.

“My brother thinks a desperate child like you would change anything. Earth is ripe for the harvest and you will not stop me from making the next batch of Regene X.” The laughter was soft and derisive and everything in Harry wanted to whip out his wand and cast the cruciatus curse they learned about last year.

“Aren’t I your son? Does nothing I say mean anything to you,” It was a desperate play but he really really did not want his entire planet destroyed to make whatever the regene stuff was.

“YOU ARE NOT MY SON!”

“That’s right! Because YOU killed him!”

“You know nothing of what you speak, child!”

Harry had no idea that words spoken so softly could carry such emotions. Anger, hatred, pain, loss, sadness… and it was quite obvious the wizard was missing something. For someone who murdered his own son, Balem Abrasax was acting nothing like what he had half-expected. Goddam Titus and all the other stupid space people that had put him in this position to begin with.

The doors burst open behind them before he had much time to think on his situation. “Sire! Jupiter Jones is here.”

Harry flinched, his hands instinctively rising to block a possible blow as a draconian guard strode up beside him. He didn’t like the looks of theses guys when he’d first walked in with Titus and now that one was right next to him he liked them even less. Dragons were most certainly not his favorite beasts. Balem’s glacial green eyes were studying him and Harry pursed his lips bringing his hands down to his sides again. A heat crept high on his cheeks and the wizard cursed his own fair skin; the blush would be fairly obvious. The regal man turned to his guard and gestured with a small hand wave at Harry as he sat on his throne.

“Bring the boy to a holding cell. Away from my scheming brother.”

Oh no. He did not want those talons anywhere near him! He jerked back, stumbling away almost drunkenly in his haste.

“I can walk myself just fine.” His voice did not squeak. It didn’t.

Harry glanced at Balem, as did the Guard, and noted the small maliciously amused pull of his lips.

“You heard him.” Thin fingers steepled again in his lap. “He can walk himself.”

A quick bow and they were on their way. He contemplated his options as they walked down the hallway. He could escape and try to find a ship but… he glanced at the guard again. That was very unlikely to succeed. He could go back and appeal to that man to send him back to Earth… but then he’d have to worry about him and his friends being _harvested_. Harry sighed. He was still stuck in a lose-lose situation. How the hell was this even his life? He’d take Voldemort back over this nonsense. Well… being stuck in a cell definitely wasn’t going to be helpful so running it was for now. The bulky draconian filled up the hallway with his wings closed so that was one advantage but there was no telling how fast he actually was.

Harry sighed again, wishing Hedwig hadn’t flown off when Garren’s ship had blasted out of orbit. She would have made a great distraction but it also would have put her in danger… ugh his headache was coming back full force. He glanced back again, said a quick prayer to Mother Magic, and whirled around diving between the beasts legs. He was halfway down the hallway before he heard the roar and wow did that sound way too much like the horntail for comfort. Two turns later and the scenery had completely changed from the blank white hallways to glass windows showing the inner workings of the factory just like it had been in Balem’s throne room. A crash resounded behind him as the guard took a turn too slow and careened into the wall.

Harry took another turn and burst through the first open door he saw, making sure to close it as quickly and quietly as possible. He stood beside the door, ready to flee again, waiting for the possibility of the beast coming in after him. The screech of talons on the floor grew closer as his heartbeat pounded in his ears.

Thud thud. The sound stopped right outside the door. Thud thud

Thud thud. A deep intake of breath could be heard through the door. Thud thud.

Thud thud. The beats in chest were nigh unbearable with how painful they were. Tears stung at his eyes as he tried to keep his panting quiet. Thud thud.

Thud thud. “I smell you,” the draconian hissed. “Open the door.” Harry almost allowed the tears to fall. His gamble had failed. Thud thud.

Thud thud. He backed away from the door almost tripping over his feet. He was certainly not opening the door. Thud thud.

The angry growl from the other side of the door had him hurrying to put space between himself and the door. Unfortunately, he hadn’t paid any attention to what had been in the room. He tripped on a raised step and fell backwards smacking his head into a hard edge.

* * *

 

_There was blur of colors and stars whirling around him and it was nausea inducing but he couldn’t make the spinning stop!_

_Who are you?_

I’m…?

_Oh. I see._

What?

_It was cold so cold. He couldn’t breathe. He was scared. Father help! I’m sorry!_

_I have only one regret._

Regret?

_I didn’t get to say it! I just need him to hear it! It’s been so long.... So… cold._

_That’s right._

What was…?

_I didn’t get to tell him. But you can._

Can…?

 _Father! I- c-can’t… I l-_ ove you!

Is that it?

_We fought because I didn’t understand why. I regret it._

You want to tell him?

_That’s right._

But you can’t?

_I’m dead._

...Dead…?

_Yes. My name is Valern. It was a pleasure meeting you, Harry._

Valern!

 _There is an impression of a smile in the stars that have finally stopped spinning. Green eyes glinted back at him with_ joy pain sadness regret love.

_Will you help me, Harry?_

What can I do?

_Take care of my Father. He was not always as you see him now._

_Eyes filled with love are next to Valern shining as bright as the stars. Green green green. A smile, small but with teeth and meaning, forms slowly and burning with pride for…_ him?

I don’t even know him.

_That’s okay. I can give you what I know. He’ll be different, I know but all I ask is that you try._

I think I can do that.

_Harry?_

Yea?

_All I really want… is for him to know I loved him. Will you tell him that?_

I think...no, I will do that. I promise.

 _He couldn’t even cry the tears freezing in his eyes and it burned. It was so cold so why did it burn? His chest hurt, unable to stand the pressure… but then there is_ relief _. He takes a breath as the tears pour down his face warming his cheeks as they fall._

_Thank you, he whispers. I leave it to you._

* * *

 

Harry groans as he comes awake. Another loud noise, the same as the one that woke him, goes off in the background and he turned to blearily stare out the window where he can see nothing but the cool blue of the crystal in front of him, Harry blinks and glanced around for his glasses. They lay next to his foot and he sluggishly grabs them, shoving them in their rightful place. He turned again as the noise happens repeats and everything rocks.

The wizard gasped, using the crystal case to steady himself as more of his brain functions turned on. He looked out the window and noticed the red glow of fire as yet another explosion goes off, this one farther and not so jarring. It took a moment to even process what was happening.

The factory was actually burning… exploding… allowing the gas to get in… and oh Merlin he was going to die. And Hedwig! He didn’t even know where she was! As the Americans liked to say… fuck.  

He turned to leave but something made him look back. The blue crystal glinted and the profile of his own face forever at peace was highlighted in the red glow of the fires. “I swear I’ll tell him…”

He briefly thought of what happened to the guard on his run through the facility but it was an afterthought. His worry for Hedwig, his life, and his promise were more prominent. In fact it was the reason he was running in the direction of the throne room where quite a few of the explosions had occured. Act first, think later. It should become his motto.

The hallways that had become that eerie plain white were turning more into steel and wires, walkways and fires. His breath burned in his lungs with all the smoke and heat but he knew somehow that he needed to go this way. Maybe it was Valern helping or maybe it was his own instinct but it hadn’t led him wrong yet. So he followed it, turning sharp corners and jumping over tangles wires. A few sparks caught him in the face but the glasses negated most of the damage as he ran and ran. The feeling was stronger eating away in his insides. If he didn’t hurry he wasn’t going to make it.

“You begged me to do it!”

He turned another corner onto a broken walkway just to watch as a woman threw away a large rod of metal that clanged past the railing and dropped into a freefall. By the look on Balem’s face she must have said something displeasing as he had bared his teeth in pure hatred. She turned to walk his way when another explosion rocked the ground. An entire floor above them gave way crashing down and hitting the small broken walkway the eldest Abrasax was on. The woman had already clutched onto a rail but Balem was already starting to slide back clawing desperately at the smooth concrete for purchase.

The teen wizard leapt forward with a startled shout one hand catching on the cracking metal and the other brushing the man’s glove. Balem was quick to latch onto his only safehold, his eyes wide in terror and confusion. Harry wasn’t exactly expecting the weight that came with a full grown man, though and his grip was slipping, the sharp steel tearing the skin on his fingers to ribbons. The walkway shifted further at another explosion and Harry felt his hand spasm and give. They both dropped into a freefall one screaming bloody murder and the other praying to any deity, especially Mother Magic, that might hear him. It took only a second before Harry was pulled into a firm embrace, Balem’s larger body wrapping around him like a shield.

_Eyes filled with love. A smile burning with pride. I love you._

It felt like being sucked through a straw. Painful beyond belief, disorienting, nauseating but most of all relieving because they were no longer in a freefall. Instead they landed with a harsh thud in the middle of the devastated throne room. Harry shook his head slightly hoping to fix his blurring vision and thanking Merlin his glasses had actually stayed on his face because it could be so much worse. Green eyes searched the perimeter before turning to the man underneath them. Balem was out cold, bleeding from his mouth and nose which was most definitely not a good sign.

A hooting interrupted his thoughts and he struggled off his DNA donor to offer his arm to Hedwig. She spiralled down and sank onto his arm carefully while he whispered words of love and praise into her feathers. If she had died he had no idea how he would have felt. Devastated probably wouldn’t cover it.

“Right. Hed we need to leave but…” He glanced back at the Abrasax. “We can’t leave him. I made a promise and he’s not in the best of conditions.”

Hedwig cooed her agreement before taking off and landing on the half crumbled arch of what used to be the doorway. “You know a way out?”

She bobbed her head. “But how am I supposed to carry him. My hand…” Was an absolute mangled mess and as soon as the adrenaline wore off he was probably going to scream. Hedwig churred and lifted her leg. He stared. She churred setting her leg down and lifted it again.

“Oh Merlin! I’m so stupid! What would I do without you Hedwig?”

His wand was carefully removed from its holster with his left hand since his right was all but useless. He cast a featherweight charm, being careful of the wand movements, and hurriedly lifted the man so he was situated on the wizard’s back. Even as light as a feather it was awkward because of the size difference but he’d have to make due.

It was only when he was following Hedwig down the corridors that the nausea from before came back full force and he almost puked right then and there. Even with his head muggy and focused on moving forward he knew those signs. He’d been knocked in the head one too many times by Vernon and concussions were very common in that household… at least for Harry anyway. He so did not need a brain injury on top of what he was already dealing with so he ignored it and focused on following his owl even as his head pounded and his glasses started to slip from sweat. He ignored the black spots dancing in his peripherals and the slight ringing in his ears. He ignored it all because he _was_ going to make it out and he _was_ going to keep his promise.

_I leave it to you._

And then suddenly they were in what seemed to be a hangar full of ships. He vaguely remembered Garren saying the ships couldn’t stand the red gas but these were his only chance of survival right now. Now how to get on one was another matter entirely. Hedwig had settled on the largest of the lot. Made of some opulent black material with blue and gold trim it was quite the beautiful sight and more than likely belonged to the Lord of this place. Who was on his back. Who was knocked out and entirely unhelpful.

Another explosion rocked the facility and Harry heard a large crack. He glanced up at the glass like material that surrounded the entire place as a dome. The crack spread further and further and he could see the swirling red mass writhing right outside of it ready to swoop in and devour all evidence that this place ever existed. Hedwig pecked his arm and Harry flinched back with a hiss.

“Alright, alright,” he grouched, shifting Balem on his back so the man’s hand fell forward. He knocked it against the side of the ship. Nothing. Right. He shifted again so Balem’s face sat against his own and walked around the ship hoping for facial recognition like in those spy movies Dudley sometimes watched. Nothing. Bloody Fantastic.

Then Balem shifted all on his own scaring the Wizard to a near heart attack. “Voice Recognition,” the man slurred quietly, as Harry turned his head just enough so that his nose brushed the other’s cheek and he could see the green eyes staring blearily at the ship.

“Voice Recognition Activated.”

The ship actually responded. What the hell...

“Balem Abrasax.”

Ding. “Voice Recognition Authorized. Welcome aboard Lord Abrasax.”

There was a loud hiss as a side door detached and slowly lowered to the ground as a set of stairs. Harry blinked at it suspiciously but another loud crack followed by an even louder explosion jolted him forward. Hedwig followed right behind as he walked further in gazing back at the still open door in trepidation. Why wasn’t it closing? Wasn’t it supposed to do that automatically?

“The cockpit,” the Lord slurred in his ear. “Get me to the cockpit.”

Harry was quick to follow orders. This ship was bigger than the previous ones he had been on but it was still the same basic principle of cockpit where the window was. He dropped the man in what looked like the pilot seat and leaned over looking for the button to secure him with safety belts. Balem ignored him and immediately started pushing buttons, pausing every few seconds as if unsure what to do before continuing. A loud hiss down the hallway startled him until he realized it was the door sealing itself shut again. He really needed to stop spacing out and being so jumpy… not that he could help it. No. He could. He could ignore his brain and focus on the task at hand. Which was getting out of here so he turned to his pilot and tried to pay attention to the buttons being pushed while his vision swam in multiple directions.

* * *

 

Looking back on it Harry would tell you they got out because of sheer dumb luck. Professor McGonagall was right when she pointed out how he got out of most situations because of it. He wondered sometimes if it was Mother Magic instead who helped him or if it was the Fates that loved to play with his life. Whatever it was he was thankful for it then.

They were safely off of Jupiter in an extremely damaged ship with two very injured people and Harry had next to zero knowledge of medical magic. The best he could do was an episkey to put his hand mostly to rights. The rest he would have had to do the muggle way, but with no way to see the actual damage, since it all seemed internal, Harry was stuck. Balem had passed out and he was despairing what to do when a heck of a lot of police ships showed up in the area. Then he remembered Titus who had likely been stuck in the holding cells the entire time. He had never steered away from a subject so quickly in his life.

Now… now Harry was sitting on an infirmary bed slowly petting Hedwig as he waited for news on Balem.

“Harry Potter?”

He glanced up the nurse standing in the doorway. She was very pretty with silvery white hair tied in messy bun and shimmery blue eyes. Her nurse uniform was tight on her, her skirt riding high on her thighs, and if he was any other male he might have been drooling. He was Harry Potter and he had more important things on his mind than cute nurses.

“How is he?”

“The worst he had a few broken and fractured ribs and a nasty concussion but he’s doing fine now. In fact, he requested to see you if you’re up for it,” she smiled prettily.

Harry nodded solemnly and stood slowly from his bed, depositing Hedwig on the steel bed frame. He could do this for Valern who never got to say it and for Balem who never got to hear it. Just this time he could be the man’s son.

* * *

 

The first words from Balem’s mouth when he saw Harry - _his son-_ walk into the room was, “Why?”

The boy paused halfway in the doorway, hesitating, his fingers twitching as if resisting the urge to urge to itch his wrists. ‘Why’ he mouthed slowly before answering.

“I made a promise.”

It was said slowly. Filled with meaning but, oh, so mysterious. Everything about this boy was mysterious. To have one reoccurence was a miracle but to have two so close together was almost statistically impossible. And then there was the obvious malnutrition and the glasses. So different from his own Valern but everything else was so exact it was heartbreaking. He already had to deal with Jupiter Jones who was just as stubborn as his mother even as she denied being her… now he had to deal with this young boy who was every bit as anxious now as Valern was behind closed doors hidden from the sharks that would eat him alive if they saw weakness.

“To whom?”

The boy said nothing. His lips pursed as a burst of anger coiled in his gut. He was the eldest Abrasax and he had suffered enough at the hand of his own temper today. He would control his emotions.

“I never got to say… the call cut off before I could…”

Wait. Call? No. It wasn’t possible. No matter what he had said to Jupiter Jones in the heat of the moment, it wasn’t possible to remember your previous life because your DNA did not carry memories. It had been proven in all reoccurrences.

“I told you I was sorry, that I was scared. But I never got to say…”

It. Wasn’t. Possible. And yet here the boy was saying something he shouldn’t have known. Even his siblings never saw the transmission. Balem’s fists clenched and his teeth grinded harshly against each other. The distance seemed to grow between them, inches meters, kilometers and yet nothing actually moved. His head pounded the staccato rhythm of his heart as his eyes started to scream from pressure.

“I love you, Father.”

Everything stopped. He wasn’t seeing the medical room. There was Valern’s face, nose bloody, gazing at him with wide tearful terrified eyes as the ship around him exploded. His body struggling but his face still trying to look at the camera to mouth the words ringing over and over in his head.

_I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you, Father._

“Get out,” he seethed. The boy did nothing. “GET OUT!”

And still he stared at him with those green green eyes - _wide terrified hand reaching out falling screaming he had to protect him this time-_ before he finally, slowly backed out of the room and down the hallway. And for the first time since his son had died Balem Abrasax cried.

**Author's Note:**

> So! What did you think? Leave a review and some kudos! XD


End file.
